Not That Bad
by synergyfox
Summary: Emma and Jean take a cross country road trip. EmmaJean


**_- is thought _**

**- is telepathic conversation **

- " you guys know what these are "  
**  
A/N: Done for the 'RoadTrip' Challenge  
**  
Emma Grace Frost didn't particularly enjoy long car rides, especially those that were not professionally driven. However, what she hated most was when she was the one behind the wheel. She brushed a strand of hair from her face, cursing the hot, southern California weather. It really didn't do anything for her, but she was getting a tan. Emma turned her head and her lips twitched upwards; her car 'buddy' was none other than Jean Grey. Jean was bent to the side, her head resting against her arm, the wind blowing through her fiery hair. 

"Emma?" Jean asked tiredly, lifting her head and looking over at the former White Queen.

"Yes darling?" She asked with that sickeningly, sweet, English accent of hers.

"How much longer until we're back at the mansion?"

"Approximately three days." Jean pressed her nose against her arm again, looking out of the window and sighing. "Am I that much of a bore?" Emma smirked, looking at her companion.

The redhead looked over at her, eyes wide. "No. Of course not! It's a lot better than riding with 'Ro…" She paused, grinning. "'Ro tends to get a little wild… and Scott…" She trailed off, looking out of the window again.

**Checkmate.** Emma thought, watching the road. **I did you a favor. Jean.**

Jean looked over at her. 

**How?**

Emma smiled wryly. **Dear, I give you more credit than you deserve. Everyone knew he wasn't faithful… He's slept with who knows how many students and women…**

Jean bared her teeth. **And you're expecting a thank you?**

Emma chuckled.** That would be nice, considering I much rather would have you in my bed. Much better than the Scotty-dog… He was much too… uninteresting in bed…**

Jean couldn't help herself. She grinned and shook her head. **He really isn't.**

The next few hours passed in comfortable silence, verbal and mental. Emma took note of the small yawn Jean did and looked up at the 'You are Now Leaving California, Entering Nevada' sign. **I do believe it's time to pull over for the night…**

Jean nodded sleepily. "You know… the Brotherhood should be more considerate when they steal our new students away…" 

** 4 Star Hotel **

Emma scowled as she sat on the bed. "Unacceptable! I could have dealt with the four stars… but only one room available with a full?!" Her complaints fell on deaf ears. Jean was already asleep. Emma rolled her eyes and stripped her shirt and pants off, tossing them to the ground. 

_**Figures.**_

** Next Day **

Emma opened her eyes and felt an unfamiliar weight on her chest. She attempted to lift her head, getting an eyeful of red hair. **Oh bloody hell!**

Jean was sprawled out on top of her, her head resting on her bare chest. **Bloody hell.** "Jean." The redhead grunted and nuzzled her nose against Emma's breast, "I suggest you wake up unless you would like me to give Scotty-Dog mental images of you suckling my breast." She grinned when Jean rolled off of the bed posthaste, landing hard on the ground. "Honestly Jean. If I had known you were a breast woman…"**  
Shut the fuck up.**

**Oh… the Phoenix has claws.**

**Emma. Shut up!**  
**  
Oh do relax Jean… I wouldn't let Scott know how sexy you were half asleep. He doesn't have tits to suck on.**  
**  
Why are you such a bitch?**  
**  
Breeding.**

Jean groaned and yanked the blanket. Both women yelped when Emma landed on top of Jean, their lips millimeters apart. Emma stared down into Jean's eyes, and the redhead closed her eyes and lifted her head slightly, pulling Emma into a soft kiss. The blonde, high-class, English woman who could make anyone melt with a simple glance, the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club, was putty.

--

Emma smiled lightly as Jean scooted across the seat and pulled her free arm around her body. Jean gave her a goofy grin and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

Driving wasn't so bad after all, nor was driving from New York to California and back, not with the right company.


End file.
